1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of devices allowing flow outlets to be protected from the formation of a solid matter due to projections that may be cast onto them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air outlets, in particular on a vehicle, are more often than not of a simple form, that is to say fitted with vents. These air outlets are generally near to materials of all types that are projected onto the vents and build up. After a while, these vents are completely blocked thus considerably hindering the air outlet process. They therefore have to be cleaned by hand, which is often difficult if not impossible. Moreover, if this built-up material dries, cleaning by hand becomes extremely difficult.